The Chocolate Vampire
by Estra
Summary: After his breakup with Kairi, Sora sought out a habit of eating chocolate. On his way home from a meeting of friends, Sora passes out, only to be saved by Riku, the best looking boy ever. but he doesn't have eyes for Sora, but Kairi. RS mafia!Sora
1. Chapter 1

_**T**he **C**hocolate **V**ampire_

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Maybe some BL, but not much. Okay, maybe a lot…

**Summary:** Sora was a normal boy that went to high school like any other normal kid his age. He had a nice, good life until his girlfriend, Kairi, had dumped him. Everyone had told him that it was going to happen, but he refused their words and continued to go out with her. After the big break-up, Sora walked past the local candy store and remembered Roxas' word "Chocolate makes everything better." Eating a bar of chocolate each day, he felt much better. But then he met Riku one late night. Riku was not your average boy. He had silver hair, bright mako eyes and a feeling to him that told him you should stay away. He gave Sora a chocolate chess piece, and left. Sora had never believed love at first sight, even Kairi was hard to get, but this was an exception, he thought to himself. After meeting the other boy many times over, Sora knew that it was meant to be.

**A/N:** Sorry the summary had to be sooo long. Sorry, sorry. Anyway, this is my second KH fic and would like to thank whatever holy reason that made me continue. So thanks to all my reviewers. Love you all!

And, please, forgive me for any grammatical mistakes and spelling. My beta has left me…again. I'm also sorry if you do not get the story that well. I'm trying to do my best in making it easy to read. It also doesn't have a plot. So sorry about that, too.

* * *

**Mario Start!**

The words had flashed upon the screen and the brunette haired boy furiously beat at his Game Boy in order to beat the final boss. There was a chuckle next to him and he quickly looked up to see one of his many brothers, Roxas.

"Yo," he said before going back to his game.

"Sora," he replied. "You're such a child, playing stupid games like that. You're fifteen already, won't you grow up?" The boy attempted to pull Sora away from his small electric device.

"I got past world eight," The brunette said. Roxas stopped pulling and stared at the small toy.

"I hate you," he said as he walked off to find Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "And that stupid game of yours!" Sora smiled despite his brother's words and continued to beat at the game even harder. After a few minutes, the game was successfully saved.

The school bell finally rang and the boy put the game back in his bag and headed outside with the rest of the school. Today there was nothing planned on his schedule so he made his way to the candy shop on the corner of the street. He had been there many times after his break up with his girlfriend, Kairi. Almost everyday he would go and purchase one Hershey's and head home eating it.

The reason why Kairi had broken up with him was because she had fallen in love with another boy. She never said who the boy was, just that he had beautiful silver hair and bright blue-green eyes. Sora felt envious that the other boy could catch her attention so easily.

Sora pushed the door to the candy shop open.

"Oh!" the man behind the bar exclaimed. "If it isn't Sora, my favorite and bestest customer." Sora looked at the man.

" 'Bestest' is not a word," he corrected. The man shrugged and smiled.

"So," he asked. "You want the normal? One bar?" Sora shook his head.

"I want one bar of dark chocolate and one bar of almonds." The man reached a hand beneath the counter and pulled out two bars of the ordered chocolate.

"That'll be two dollars," the man said as he punched some numbers into the register. The brunette boy pulled out two bills and offered them to the man.

"Thanks," he said as he walked out of the shop. There were dark gray clouds in the sky that loomed over the boy's head. "It's going to rain," he muttered to himself. The sun was nowhere in sight and the wind was blowing treacherously over the small island that was his home. "I'm gonna get soaked."

He continued to walk down the sidewalk towards his house until someone tapped him on his back. Sora turned around to see a boy his age with silver hair and bright mako blue-green eyes.

"Hey," the boy said. Sora noticed that his chest was heaving up and down as if he had been running. "I'm Riku." Sora cocked his head to one side as he thought about that name.

'_It feels like I should know him,'_ he thought to himself.

"I'm Sora." Riku smiled.

"That's a nice name," he said. He dug in his pockets and brought back his hand when he found something. "Here," he said as he gave the thing to Sora. He turned around and started to run away. "Gotta go!" he yelled back. "See you later!"

The brunette boy waved absentmindedly before looking at the object in his hand. It was an aluminum foil wrapped chess piece. Sora unwrapped it to see that it was pure chocolate. Taking a small bite, the boy lived out his dream to taste the best chocolate ever. Smiling, he ate the rest and secretly hoped to see that boy again.

* * *

Olette placed the phone on the table. "So," she said to Hayner. "What brings you here?" The blonde boy looked nervously from left to right before answering.

"You remember the problem that I told you about?" he asked unsurely. The girl nodded her head.

"About Seifer and how you've been lusting him since you first laid eyes no him?" she confirmed. Hayner rolled his eyes.

"Just tell the whole world, will you?" Olette squealed.

"Can I?" she asked.

"No!" The room wasn't filled with nervousness anymore and it made Hayner feel a little more at home. "Yes, that problem."

"What about it?" she asked. Hayner nervously moved his feet.

"Well, you said something about helping and him…" he trailed off, but the girl understood.

"Get together?" she asked. The boy nodded. "Of course I'll help! And so will Selphie and Yuffie." Hayner's face paled.

"Isn't that overdramatic?" he asked. Olette shook her head.

"Nothing is overdramatic." The boy sighed and admitted defeat.

"Fine."

"Now," she said as she picked the phone up. "Let's hold a meeting with the usual," she announced. Hayner nodded and pulled out his own cell phone.

"Roxas, Sora, Pence, and Demyx?" he asked. Olette nodded.

"And Selphie, Yuffie, Tifa, and Axel."

"Wait," Hayner said as he paused. "Why Axel?" Olette shrugged.

"A little spice and everything nice."

* * *

Sora looked around the room. All the occupants save Hayner and Olette were dripping wet. The storm outside wouldn't stop and the wind never ceased to blow. Roxas had been in his room when he had gotten a phone call from Hayner. This lead to the reason that ten people were in the dining room, most soaking wet.

"So," Olette started. "I have brought you all here to ask for advice." The people nodded and Yuffie smiled like the maniac she was. "Hayner has a problem—." She was cut off with a remark from Axel.

"He's coming out of the closet?" he asked and everybody laughed, including Hayner.

"Yes," was the girl's reply and the room immediately quieted down. "And the reason is a boy named Seifer." Axel gasped as Yuffie clapped her hands together excitedly.

"You should let Sora take care of it!" she said enthusiastically. "Everything will be better if he does it!" Olette nodded her head.

"But I was thinking that it would be more of Sora _and_ you that worked on this project." Sora smiled. This was a first in a long time that he played matchmaker. The last one had been Roxas and Axel. Throughout that project, he had dubbed it "Project Akuroku." It was no surprise that the two boys really did end up falling in love with each other. The one before that was Leon and Cloud and his very first one had been Demyx and Zexion.

To put simple, he was the best.

Yuffie squealed. "Yay!" she said. "I get to work with Sora the great!" Sora blushed at the nickname and smiled despite the looks Roxas and Axel gave him.

"So, when do I start?" he asked.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

And the end of the meeting, Sora walked out onto the porch to see it still raining. "Dang," he muttered to himself. The water continued to pour without stopping. "It's raining cats and dogs."

"Where?" came the reply from someone behind him. Sora looked behind him to see Axel holding Roxas at the hips.

"Idiot," Roxas muttered rolling his eyes. "Figure of speech, Axel, figure of speech."

"Oh, come on, Roxy," Axel said lovingly. "I know." Said boy twitched at the nickname.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" he asked. Axel silently counted on his fingers before replying.

"Too many to count?" he asked. Roxas nodded and turned to face his brother, Sora.

"Hey, where'd he go?" and true to his words, the brunette wasn't standing on the porch anymore. The red head shrugged.

"Home, I suspect," he replied.

"Good thinking."

* * *

Sora continued to run through the rain. It wasn't his fault the he had started to cry, and it also wasn't his fault that Axel and Roxas loved each other. No, wait, yes it was. Sora had been heart broken when he saw the way that Axel and Roxas were to each other, it reminded him that he wasn't with Kairi anymore. It wasn't really that he wanted Kairi; he just really wanted someone to lean on and comfort him when needed.

That was when Sora remembered Riku, the mysterious boy that he had met earlier today. There was something odd about the boy. He was too pale and a little depressed looking.

That was also when he remembered that Kairi had been fawning over a "silver haired, blue-green eyed" boy. _'She was after Riku,' _he thought to himself. Still running, the boy changed his direction and instead of home, he headed towards the candy shop in which he loved so much. The rain had only gotten heavier with time and soon, Sora was nearly drowning in raindrops.

Finally arriving in front of the candy store, the brunette stopped and looked desperately around. And standing there in the rain, he saw the boy he hunted. But soon, maybe a little too soon, Sora lost consciousness.

Anyway, it wasn't his fault that he had been running in the rain on an October evening in the dead of cold only wearing a short-sleeved shirt and short pants.

* * *

Sora woke up to the sound of raindrops beating against the window. The last time Sora had checked, his room didn't have windows. Opening his eyes, he looked around. Also, last time he checked, his room wasn't so gloomy and depressing. It was actually bright and cheery, the complete opposite of this room.

Blinking, the brunette looked at himself. He was wearing a nice, warm pair of pants and a large over shirt. Thinking as hard as he could, Sora tried to remember how he got here and where he was before. In an instant, he realized that he was coming back from Hayner's house and was headed home when he thought of Riku and decided to see if the boy was still there. Seeing he was, Sora had passed out due to the cold and an oncoming fever.

Sora sat up and hugged his knees to his chest tightly. There was a chuckle from somewhere behind him and he turned to the source. There stood the boy he had been thinking of.

Riku.

"Hey," he muttered quietly.

"Yo," was the reply he got. The silver haired boy smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm Riku, but I'm pretty sure you remember me." Sora nodded his head. "Good."

"How did I get here?" Sora asked. "And where is 'here'?"

"You're in my manor, and I brought you here." Riku's face was bright with anticipation. "I saved you from the storm," he explained. "I didn't want to leave you in the middle of the sidewalk for some random, creepy guy to come pick you up." Sora nodded his head.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem. Are you hungry?" he asked. Sora nodded. Riku pulled a piece of cloth off of a tray that held a nice, small breakfast. "Here." Sora graciously took the meal and smiled.

"Thanks." The meal had been devoured in silence until Riku asked him a question.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. What about you?"

"One hundred ninety six." Sora stared at Riku before lifting an eyebrow.

"Sixteen?" he asked. The other nodded his head and smiled.

"You caught on pretty quick." Sora finished off his meal and made a move to get up but Riku stopped him. "I don't think there's a need for you to get up," he explained as he grabbed the tray from Sora's hands. "You won't be able to leave the manor because the weather outside is a bitch." Sora twitched at the use of such harsh words.

"Don't cuss," he said.

"Oh, sorry, does it bother you?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Riku nodded. Quickly trying to think of something to say, he sputtered the first thing that came to his mind.

"Do you have any siblings?" Sora nodded.

"I have six. Three brothers and three sisters." Riku nodded his head. He never had siblings of his own, before.

"Tell me about them," he encouraged. Sora shrugged.

"There's Roxas, Demyx, and Leon. Those three are my brothers. Roxas is my twin, Demyx is one year older than me and Leon is three years older than me. Tifa and Yuffie are twins, both two years older than me and Aerith is the eldest at eighteen." Sora paused but Riku encouraged him to go on. "All my brothers are gay, and that is a proven fact."

Riku lifted an eyebrow at the comment. "Proven?" he asked. Sora nodded.

"Roxas goes out with Axel, a friend of his. Demyx goes out with Zexion, this emo kid, and Leon with Cloud, another emo kid." Riku smiled.

"Odd family you have," he said. Sora nodded his head.

"So exactly where are we?" he asked.

"The house next to the candy shop you go to every single day," was the simple answer.

"How do you know I go there every single day?" he asked. Riku shrugged.

"I do live next door to it. And I always happen to see you walk by with a bar of chocolate. So I'm correct in guessing that you like chocolate?" he asked. Sora nodded his head.

"And that chess piece you gave me was delicious," he replied. Riku smiled.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, oh," he said as he remembered something important. "Your school has been canceled."

"How do you know what school I go to?" he asked. Riku stared at him before deciding that the boy was cute when confused.

"There's only one school on the island." Sora's mouth shaped into an 'o.'

"I need to call home!" he said. Riku shook his head again.

"All phone lines are down and cell phones won't get any signal here." Sora dropped his head.

"My brother's must be worried sick," he muttered.

"Don't you have parents?" Riku asked. The brunette shook his head.

"No, just a lot of siblings and an uncle who works abroad."

"Then it looks like you're staying here today," Riku announced. "Or at least until the storm eases up."

Sora thought to himself that maybe being here with Riku wouldn't be so bad. But there lay a problem with Sora's hormones and the hotness of Riku. Just a slight problem.

"Don't you go to school?" Sora asked, trying to forget about his thoughts. Riku shook his head.

"I'm home-schooled by great scholars," he said. There was note of disappointment in his voice. "You want another piece of chocolate?" Sora nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Is it the same kind you gave me yesterday?" he asked. Riku shrugged.

"Something like that." He picked up a pen from the bedside table and concentrated on it. Soon, it turned a shade of brown that Sora was all too familiar with.

"Did you just turn that pen into chocolate?" he asked in disbelief. Riku nodded his head and handed the pen to the gaping boy.

"Eat up." Sora cautiously stared at the pen before nibbling it. He smiled in delight as the familiar taste of chocolate graced his tongue. He finished the piece off.

"Wow," he muttered. "So you can turn things into chocolate?" he asked. The other boy nodded. "How? Why?" Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a chocolate vampire."

A/N: I like the story plot...wait, what plot? I would love feedback, be ti praise or flames, don't really care. Your flame keep me warm at night.


	2. the next chapter

I usually update alot faster, but finals have dragged me down. Please enjoy and review!

There was an awkward pause after Riku's confession of being a "chocolate vampire." After a few moments, Sora's lips broadened into a wide smile.

"That is so cool!" he shouted. Riku smiled at the boy's outburst, his bright mako eyes shown with pride. He never knew that being such a monster would please people.

"You think?" he asked to be certain. Sora nodded his head.

"I wish I could turn stuff into chocolate," he said with a pout. Riku's once shining eyes bulged at the cute gesture. "What else can you do?" he asked. Riku shrugged.

"That's about it."

"Can you go out during the day?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, it's night that I really can't go out during. I can only go out when the moon is shining. Only if there is some kind of natural light," Riku explained.

"That's cool," Sora exclaimed again. "It would be really nice if I could turn stuff into chocolate." Sora then stopped and pondered something before speaking again. "But normal vampires need blood, what about you?" he asked.

"I need water and most foods," the silver haired boy replied wittily. "Just like you."

"Nothing else?" the other asked. Riku shook his head.

"Nope."

Sora nodded. Here came the awkward silence. Sora contemplated his choices of subjects to talk about and came up with a few he wanted to talk about.

"Where are your parents?" he asked. Riku looked up from the book that he had picked up off of the floor. Sora stared at the book.

'_Where'd that come from?'_ he asked himself.

"I don't have any," he replied. "I live with my uncle, Sephiroth. He supports the education by allowing different friends from his college days come and teach me," there was a pause in the talk, but only to get breath. "Yen Sid teaches science, history is taught by Norrington, math by Tron, and Literature I learn from my uncle."

"That's all you learn?" Sora asked. Riku nodded his head. "Does your uncle know about you being a vampire?"

"Yeah, that's why I don't go to school."

"But how did you know about my school being closed?"

"It was on the news," was the simple answer.

"Do you know any kids your age?" Sora asked.

"Seifer." The brunette's eyes widened at the mention of the name. The name brought back the reason he was here and why he was lying in an unfamiliar bed in an unknown house.

'_Why did I never notice the mansion?'_ Sora asked himself_. 'I must have been pretty oblivious.'_

"Really? Because I have a friend that has a crush on him." Riku smiled at this.

"Well, you can tell her that he is gay and already lusts after someone else."

"Who?" Sora asked with curiosity.

"Some boy named Hayner."

"Really?"

"Yeah." A smile replaced the distinct, confused frown.

"Oh, because the person that has a crush on his isn't a girl. A boy, and not just any boy, but the all time famous Blitz Ball player, Hayner." Sora ended with a grin on his face and a triumphant look in his eyes.

"This'll be interesting," Riku muttered. "You need anything else?" he asked. "It's still raining outside pretty heavily."

"Do you have any video games?" Sora asked. Riku shook his head.

"I have a T.V. and lots of books. Do you like to read?" The brunette shook his head.

"I have A.D.D.," he answered. "I can't stay still while reading a book." Riku nodded his head.

"Then what about you watch television and I'll cook lunch."

"Okay."

* * *

By the end of lunch, the storm had disappeared and Riku thought it safe enough for the brunette to go home. Riku had packed him some chocolate to last him the day before Sora's departure. On his return home, Sora was attacked with hugs and tears from his sisters and insults from his brothers.

"Where have you been?" Tifa asked. Her eyes were red from crying. "You made us all worry so much."

"Yeah, kid, you made Aerith worried and we didn't get to eat. God, Sora, why do you have to be important?" But Sora knew, behind Leon's words was where the worry lay.

"Leon, you're the one that cooks, why would Aerith be apart of it in any way? I was saved by a boy that had helped me. I had passed out in front of his house after running in the rain. He took me into his house and treated me," he explained.

"So you weren't raped?" Roxas asked. Sora rolled his eyes.

"No, Rox, I was not raped." Tifa hit Roxas on the head once before hugging Sora again.

"You should have called home," Yuffie said.

"I couldn't, phone lines were down and my cell didn't have any signal."

"Well," Leon said. "Since this problem seems to be resolved, I think I'll go shopping for dinner."

"Oh! I want to come!" Demyx and Yuffie squealed at the same time. Leon only shook his head before getting a coat and his keys.

"Aerith, Tifa, do you girls need anything?" he asked. The girls shook their heads. After the three left, Tifa said something about meeting up with a friend of hers and Aerith said she needed to get some last minute homework finished.

"So," Roxas said as he sat down on the couch next to Sora. "Tell me, why were you running in the rain last night and where is this boy's house."

"This boy's name is Riku and he lives in a mansion next to the candy store. I had met him earlier that day. He was the exact same person that Kairi had broken up with me for. I wanted to see him because I didn't know what was so great about him. I went to the place where we met after I left Hayner's house. It was running and I just happened to pass out in front of his house. That's all, I promise."

Roxas nodded his head. "How old is he?"

"Sixteen."

"Do I know him, he must go to Destiny High if he lives on the island."

"He's home schooled. And no, you wouldn't know him, but I know someone that does."

"Who?"

"Seifer." There was a smile on the brunette's face.

"The same Seifer that Hayner has a crush on?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded his head.

"Not just that," he said. "But it seems that Seifer also likes Hayner. So life is pretty good."

"Yeah, life's pretty good."

* * *

"So Riku, I heard that you had a friend over yesterday," came a grave voice from the doorway. Riku looked up from his book and stared at the intruder.

"Yes, uncle, I did," he replied. "Is that a problem?" The man shook his head.

"It's just that you always have the weirdest of friends, like Seifer."

"Thank you, uncle Seph," Riku said sarcastically.

"No problem," Sephiroth replied with a smile. "Just make sure that your 'friend' comes over more often. I would like to meet him."

"Yes, uncle."

* * *

"Are you alive?" Hayner asked. Sora had called Hayner to tell him about the new piece of information, a plan already forming in his mind.

"Yes," came the reply. "Last time I checked, you were alive when you were able to call someone."

"So why'd you call?" he asked.

"To tell you about my master plan."

"Oh, shit."

* * *

"It's brilliant," Selphie muttered. "Sora is a wonderful when coming up with plans of love."

"Yes, he is," said Yuffie on the other line. "I can't believe that I'm related to him."

"It's pure brilliance."

"When will we start?"

"Tomorrow at school."

"Okay."

"See ya then."

'Click.'

Selphie lay on her bed. It would be perfect and nothing would ruin the moment. That was until there was a knock at the door.

"Selphie, hunny, your uncle and cousin are here," came her mother's voice.

"Coming." The girl got up off of her bed and made her way to the living room where her cousin and uncle were.

"Hello, uncle Seph, Riku," she greeted. "I haven't seen either of you in forever." She gave her uncle a hug and Riku a devilish smile. "What brings you two here?"

"Riku wants to start public school," Sephiroth said. "I was wondering if you could help him."

"Of course, but why the house call? Why not just call?" she asked. Riku shifted on his feet as Sephiroth answered for him.

"I want you to introduce him to some of your friends so that he would feel welcomed."

"Let's go meet some of them now!" Selphie said excitedly. She grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him outside.

"Now?" he asked. Sephiroth chuckled as he nodded.

After a few minutes of involuntary dragging, Selphie finally stopped in front of a small coffee shop.

"I'm supposed to meet Roxas and his brother here." The name Roxas pricked at his mind for a few seconds before it disappeared.

"Odd," he said to himself.

"What's that?" Selphie asked before she pushed the door open.

"Nothing."

"We're here!" she shouted to two boys. They looked up, one smiling and the other staring at Riku in confusion.

"Riku?"

**A/N:** Sorry that it's sooo short. Please forgive me…


	3. Wait until you read it

**This chapter is slightly long. just to make up for the last one. I passed all my finals!!! just not sure about my classes... heh. I will faithfully pour my soul into this fic, so please forgive me (yet again) about any grammatical mistakes. Oh, and the movie mentioned below is a korean movie called "It's okay, even if you are a Cyborg." Translations not definite. Has one of my favorite singrs, bi (rain), acting in it, so I liked it...**

"Sora?" Riku asked the brunette that sat in front of him.

"Hey, Riku," the boy replied with a small grin on his face.

"You two know each other?" Selphie asked. "That is so cool. Riku, this is Roxas and Sora, Roxas, this is Riku, my cousin." Roxas lifted a hand in greeting. "Guys, Riku is going to be joining us at Destiny High this semester, so make him feel apart of the group." Sora nodded his head and Roxas smiled.

"Sure, Selph," Roxas said. Selphie sat nest to the blonde while Riku took a seat next to Sora.

"So, what's our next step, Sora?" she asked. "So you want to tell Riku about Hayner?" she asked. Sora smiled fondly before answering.

"Riku's the one that told me about Seifer and his little crush," he said before he turned to Riku. Selphie gasped.

"How did you two meet, anyway?" she asked.

"Another story for another time," Riku supplied. "We have another matter at hand. Sora, you come up with anything yet?" he asked. Sora nodded his head.

"I'm gonna have to tell you another time, because here comes Hayner now." And true to his word, Hayner walked into the small coffee shop.

"Hey Sora, Roxas, Selphie, scary, emo guy," he greeted as he pulled up a chair to the table.

"Riku, this is Hayner, Hayner, this is Riku," Selphie introduced.

"So scary, emo guy has a name?" he asked, mildly surprised. "Good to know."

"Hayner!" Sora warned before going back to his ice coffee.

"I never knew you were such a coffee freak," Riku said as he chuckled.

"It's a chocolate mocha," he replied as he reached a hand into his pocket. "The best here." With that, he pulled out a piece of chocolate and started to nibble on it. Riku nearly blushed when he noticed that it was the chocolate that he had given the boy. "Just like this is the best chocolate."

"Riku, you okay?" Selphie asked. "You like kind of red." He shook his head.

"No, I'm okay, don't worry about it." The girl nodded her head.

"You want anything to eat?" she asked. "Eat or drink?"

"Black coffee," he replied. Selphie got up and went to the counter to order the said beverage. Sora continued to eat his chocolate without any comments. "Is it that good?" he asked the brunette. Sora nodded his head enthusiastically.

"It's the best of the best," he replied. "Nothing gets better than this." Riku smiled fondly before scowling at the coffee placed in front of him.

"You call this dark?" he asked. Selphie looked slightly frightened at the question.

"Do you not like it?" she asked, but Riku shook his head.

"No, it's okay," he said as he took a sip of the brew. "It's good," he said, a little surprised. "I like it." There was a slight sprinkle of laughter before the group lapsed into an awkward silence. But, Selphie broke the silence with a fan girl comment.

"You and Sora look cute together!" she exclaimed to Riku. Roxas and Hayner both laughed as Sora blushed.

"Selphie!" Sora complained.

"That's my name!" she said brightly. She then turned to Riku. "Oh, stop brooding!"

"Scary, emo guy," Hayner muttered after his laughter subsided. "Told you so." Roxas grinned as he polished off his drink.

"Touché," he agreed. "I was watching this thing on the internet about a girl that thought she was a cyborg. It was pretty funny."

"Randomness, Roxas," Hayner said while laughing. "Only you."

"It was a good movie. It explains that people aren't crazy; they just have wilder imaginations than normal people. It explains Sora, here."

"Hey!" Sora shouted, throwing a napkin at his twin. "So what if I'm crazy?"

"No," he replied. "This girl was crazier. She thought that she could talk to electronic stuff and get free sodas from the machines by asking. She was a pretty weird girl," he finished up. "Kind of reminds me of Sora."

"That isn't nice," Riku said. "Does he talk to things, often?" Even though Sora shook his head, the rest, Selphie, Roxas, and Hayner, nodded.

"You should see him get into a conversation. The other day, he argued with the toaster because it wouldn't spit the toast back out," Roxas said.

"It held up a good fight," Sora admitted.

"You're crazy," Hayner said. "Proven fact." Sora sighed and slumped in his seat next to Riku.

"Whatever you say," he muttered. Riku laughed and Sora looked up at him.

"What?" he asked as his laughter subsided.

"That's the first time I hired you laugh," Sora said.

"The crazy brunette has a point," Selphie said. "I've never seen you laugh like that, either."

"Is it that special?" Riku asked. Selphie shrugged but Sora smiled as he nodded.

"You should do it more often, it sounds nice." Riku nodded stupidly before replying.

"Maybe I should."

* * *

"Do you have everything ready for school?" Leon asked through the doorway. Sora nodded his head and smiled. 

"Everything's good," he replied. "I met Selphie's cousin today."

"Really? Girl or boy?"

"Boy."

"Sora," Leon said sympathetically. "You do know that you're the only straight guy in our family. Hell, even Cid is gay." Sora rolled his eyes.

"And boy, do I feel the love. What if I'm not straight?" he asked. "What if I'm flaming gay like you or Demyx? Does it really matter?"

"Are you?" was the simple question.

"No!" Sora shouted as he threw a pillow at his brother.

"No, what?" Demyx asked from behind Leon.

"Probably denying that he's gay," Roxas said from further off. Demyx gasped.

"Is our youngest brother not gay?" he asked. Sora fumed in anger. "We should really change that."

"Yes, we should," Leon agreed.

"Omigawd!" came Yuffie's squeal. "Is Sora gay?" Sora buried his head further into the sheets of his bed.

"Not yet," Roxas said. "But soon."

"We have to find him a guy," came Yuffie's bright idea. "One that's really dark and anti-social."

"And I know just the one," Roxas said darkly. Sora's face darkened at the idea of Roxas finding him someone.

"Not good," he muttered to himself.

* * *

There was a dark and sinister laugh coming from the kitchen when Sora had woken up. It usually wasn't the thing he wanted to hear at seven in the morning. 

"Sora!" Tifa yelled up the stairs. "Breakfast!" The said boy groaned as he got up from his bed and trudged his feet to his closet. Opening it, he noticed that his favorite pair of shoes had gone missing, but were replaced by black converse.

"Where are my sneakers?" he asked himself quietly. Shrugging it off, he quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt that said "Keep staring and I might do a trick." Putting socks on and slipping into the converse, he ran down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Tifa, do you know where my sneakers are?" he asked. The said girl nodded her head and pointed to the garbage. "I threw them away because they were getting old," she explained. "Roxas was nice enough to let you borrow a pair of chuck's."

"Oh," he said as he sat down. A plate of burnt eggs and black bacon was placed in front of him. "Where's Leon?" he asked as he experimentally poked the egg.

"Already at school," she replied. "I don't know why he would go this early, though."

"Did he take Roxas, Yuffie, and Demyx with him?" he asked. The girl nodded her head.

"Yep, just don't know why."

* * *

There was a knock at the door and the teacher turned to look at it. "Come in," she called out. The door opened to the principle and a student behind her. 

"I have a new student," she informed. "His name is Riku. I want your students to treat him well." Sora rolled his eyes. The principle never did address the students directly.

"I will, Ms. Ter," the teacher replied obediently. After the principle's immediate departure, the teacher signaled for Riku to take a seat next to Sora.

"Okay, class, today, we will be talking about Einstein's…" Sora tuned the rest out as he looked over at the new boy. Riku was reading the text that the teacher had pointed to and was following along with the rest of the class. There seemed to be a moment where he caught a mistake in the teacher's breechings, but the teacher quickly corrected herself before continuing.

By the end of the class, Riku had proved himself smarter than the teacher and the class pet, Will. All of Will's fan girls insisted that Riku be dealt with, but the other half of the girl population thought that Riku was sweet and didn't deserve anything short of love.

The class finally let out when the bell rang. Sora found his way to Riku and started to pelt him with questions.

"What class do you have next? Do you like it here? Have you seen Roxas, yet—?" he was stopped short by a hand.

"Hey, Sora," he muttered. "The girl that sits in front of you, who is she?" he asked. Sora's bright blue eyes darkened a shade before he answered.

"Kairi, why?" he asked.

"She's just cute," he replied. Sora nodded his head before walking off into the unknown, oblivious to the dangers of the perverts that wreaked the school.

There was a loud yell before someone came running down the hall, yelling the brunette's name.

"Sora!" It was Demyx. There was a fine line between the little cliques in the school. There were preps (Hayner, Kairi, Selphie), the there were "Skaters" (Demyx, Axel, Zexion, Roxas). Sora belonged to neither and he surely didn't belong in the little group of gangsters and future mafia leaders.

"Hey, Dem," Sora greeted his brother. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he asked. Seifer just announced that his father was considering moving. Hayner will never have a chance!" There was a slight problem in what Demyx had to say.

"Moving? As in, moving away to another town?" Sora asked in disbelief. Demyx nodded his head in sadness.

"This is one plan that you can't go through. It's hard enough for Hayner as it is. Actually, I don't think he knows yet…" he trailed off.

"Then don't let him find out!" Sora quickly rushed out of the hallway into his next class, Science. Once safely in the classroom and in his seat, the brunette hero noticed Riku was in his class, again. And sitting in front of him was Kairi.

'_Bigger problems at hand,'_ Sora reminded himself. Pulling out a piece of paper, the brunette scribbled a note onto the paper and folded it. He handed it to Selphie who handed it to Demyx, who handed it to Marluxia who finally gave it to Riku. The said boy looked at the piece of paper before he gave a shrug and opened it.

"Class, today we began our mid-term project. Please listen carefully to the groups you are assigned to.

"Rinoa, Kairi, and Riku, you're group one." Sora looked up at the teacher in horror. Riku was going to be stuck with _Kairi_?

"Sora, Hayner, Seifer, you're group two." Sora's mind processed the information before he smiled. It was perfect.

* * *

"What's the note about?" Demyx asked the new boy as he walked out. 

"You're Sora's brother, aren't you?" he asked. Demyx nodded his head. "It was about Seifer moving."

"Oh, that's right, don't tell Hayner, or Sora will kill you."

"He couldn't hurt a fly," Riku said under his breath.

"You wanna bet?" he asked. "I've seen him beet the shit out of some of the kids here at school because they made fun of Leon when he first started going out with Cloud."

"As in, beat up, on the ground, bleeding?" Riku asked in disbelief. Demyx nodded his head and smiled.

"That's my Sora."

"Well, about the Seifer problem, I could get my uncle to persuade Seifer's dad into not moving…" he trailed off as he reached into his pocket. "Only a matter off calls…" He pressed in a few numbers and held the phone to his ear. Demyx made a mental note to complain to his uncle about how old his phone was. Riku had the newest model phone and the nicest accessories to go with it.

Riku finally closed his phone as he ended the conversation. "It's set, Seifer's going no where." Demyx nodded his head and smiled.

"Sora will be happy to find out, and if he's in a good mood, he just might not kill you or see you unworthy."

"But, me and him are already friends," Riku said uncertainly.

"You think that, do you?" Demyx asked. "It always starts off that way, but then he gets bored, and decides to either beat the shit out of 'em or get someone else to." Riku's face fell.

"Does he have that kind of power?" he asked. "To hurt people and make other people hurt people?"

"Wait till you meet Xigbar and Saix."


	4. Vincent

**Look! I updated. Aren't you proud of me. I wrote this story in exactly three hours, so if you see any mistakes, by pass them. And thanks!**

**Edit: This is a revised version of what I originally had posted. I fixed a few things that couldn't be left alone. [1-18-09]  
**

* * *

Sora sat at his desk, quietly thinking things over in his head. There was something bothering him, and he just couldn't put his finger on it. Was it that he owed Xemnas? Or was it that he owed Axel a favor? No, he knew what it was; it was Riku. The third class was coming to an end, and lunch had passed. What bothered Sora was what had happened at lunch.

He was extremely happy when he found out that Riku called his father about the Seifer problem, but really sad, or in this case, mad, when Riku decided to sit next to Kairi, his ex-girlfriend. The white haired boy had seemed slightly scared of the brunette, and there was no telling why. After talking with Kairi, Riku seemed slightly happier than he had felt about Sora, but not entirely. He had a bad feeling that his brother, Demyx, had something to do with it.

Looking up at the teacher, Sora made a mental note of the homework and the assignment before putting his head in his arms and attempting to fall asleep. There was a tap on his shoulder, but the brunette chose to ignore the disturbance and continue to doze off. There was another tap, more persistent this time, but Sora only groaned. But before the person could try again, with more force, surely, the bell rang and the teacher dismissed the kids.

Sora lifted his head up to see Riku standing over him. Sora idly wondered if Riku had been the one pestering him.

"Morning, sunshine," he teased. '_Yes,'_ Sora thought. '_He was the one.'_

"What?" he asked.

"I was just wondering about something that Demyx had told me before lunch and wanted to know if it was true…" he trailed off as if uncertain about what he was going to say. "Sora, are we friends?" he asked. Sora's eyes widened before a smile broke across his face.

"For now," he said with a simple smile. "For now." Riku looked at him with a look of horror, mouth gaping. Sora made his way merrily to his next class, his mood obviously lifted.

"Last class," Roxas said as he stood next to his twin. They nodded and made their way into the locker room. The first thing that happened was Axel. The redhead came up to the blonde and started to kiss him.

"Gross," Sora muttered before passing the two.

"He still straight?" Axel asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice. Roxas nodded.

"But not for long," he muttered.

"And what does that mean?" the other asked.

"It means Tifa and Yuffie have decided that he deserves better than that Kairi slut."

* * *

It was gym class, and what, you may ask, was so special about gym? Well, to answer that question, we meet the teacher, Saix. As you may have remembered from the last chapter, Demyx had hinted that Sora could control Saix. But we didn't know Saix was a teacher, did we? No, I didn't either. (And I wrote this.)

Sora walked into the gym in his shorts and white t-shirt. There was a hush over the gym and everyone turned to look at the brunette boy with a mix of disgust and admiration.

"Sora!" came Saix's voice. "You're here. I hear that we have a new student, do you know him?" Sora turned to look at the teacher, Coach Saix, and nodded.

"He seems to have all the same classes as I do, today, I'm just not sure about tomorrow," was the brunette's reply.

"Does he bother you?" the man asked. Sora nodded.

"But just slightly." The man nodded and smiled.

"Will we have anything to do with him?" Sora shook his head, but hid a grin.

"Not so soon. He's got something that I really like, so he deserves to be well and living."

"Something that you like?" Saix asked. "It must be something really nice if our Sora is interested in it."

"Something very nice. And I want it all for myself, so there is a problem with the people that will interfere…"

"We'll get down to it immediately."

"Thank you."

The class continued with the children doing laps and the teacher laughing at their misery (darn you, Saix). After the class was over and the students were free to go home, Sora went to talk with Saix, as there was much to talk about between the two. Soon after there small meeting began, a man named Xigbar appeared. He seemed to be a part of the whole ordeal, and he was greatly appreciated by Sora.

After Sora left the school campus, he pulled out his cell phone and rang home.

"Hello?" It was Cid.

"Cid!" came Sora's over excited voice. "You actually answered the phone!" There was a grunt on the other end, but Sora could feel the other man grin. "How long are you home this time?" he asked.

"A few days. The Delivery has got me working to the bone, so I'm not sure. Where are you and why aren't you home?"

"School, I had to finish an assignment the teacher gave me. I just called to check in. Hope you guys didn't send out a search party."

"Leon! Cancel the mission!" he heard his uncle yell. Sora smiled to himself. "C'mon, kid, get home and you get to taste my amazing cooking!"

"You mean like that crap you stirred up last time? It was alive, I tell you!"

"Oh, shut it, kid, and just get home."

"Fine," Sora muttered. Ending the conversation, Sora started to walk to the store. The nice candy store that provided Sora with delicious chocolates. Once arrived, he pushed the door open and heard the tinkling that the chime made as he entered.

"Sora!" the man yelled. "You're back!"

"Yes sir," he replied with a grin, but the grin suddenly fell when he saw a boy at the counter, buying the last of the chocolate. The store was empty and the shelves were gone. "What's going on?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I went out of business," the man replied.

"What?"

"Yes, boy, I was in need and sold the store for money for my daughter's surgery." Sora's face fell as he sighed.

"Such a pity," he muttered. With another sigh, Sora left the store and back into the cool late afternoon.

"Hey," came a voice. Sora turned to face Riku standing in front of the mansion. "Did you here about the store?"

"Yeah, could you give me some chocolate?" Sora asked with an innocent look. "I usually always have some after school, but today I won't be able to buy any."

"You know," Riku said as he pulled out a chocolate chess piece. "You have an addiction to the stuff." Sora smiled.

"I know. I just love the stuff." Riku rolled his eyes as he gave the piece to the brunette. "But I think I love your chocolate better."

"Oh, I feel so much better about you getting fat."

"You're worried about me getting fat?" Sora asked with bemusement on his face. "You're worried about me? I feel so loved!" Sora smiled a rare and innocent smile. Riku replied with his own rare, but not so innocent smile.

"Love?" he asked. "What is this 'love' you talk of? Teach me what this 'love' is."

"No!" Sora said with a mouth full of chocolate. "Give me more chocolate!"

"Spoiled," Riku muttered before pulling out another chess piece and turning it into chocolate. Sora lunged for the piece with a shout of glee.

"Who else beside me and you're uncle knows about your power thing?" Sora asked he downed the chocolate.

"That's it, but I was thinking about telling Kairi…" Riku trailed off as he contemplated the idea. Sora's face fell again at the mention of the girl. "What?" Riku asked. "Every time I mention the girl you look like you're going to be sick. What's wrong with her?"

"A lot of things, Riku, a lot of things. First off, she's a whore. I hate her, and so does my whole family." Riku stared at the boy when he used the word 'whore.' "Second off, she's really rude. Yeah, she may act nice at first, but the minute she sees something that's better than you, she's a bitch." There was a pause, but Sora continued shortly after. "And she's my ex, you're not really supposed to hit on your friend's ex. We are friends, right?" Riku nodded his head slowly. "Good. Now, are you going to tell her?" Riku shook his head. Sora smiled as he finished off the chocolate that was still in his hand. "I feel better now that I have that off my chest. What about you?"

"Am I supposed to?" Riku asked. Sora shrugged.

"I have to go home, see you at school?"

"Yeah, school."

Sora continued on his way home with the feeling of loosing something. There was another feeling, but he couldn't identify it, it was a mix between anger protectiveness. It had a name, Sora remembered, but couldn't think of it. The first feeling was still present, but not as bothering as the first one.

Once home, Sora made his way to the kitchen to check in with his uncle.

"Cid!" he yelled out at the sight of the man. "I hope you're not cooking, I want to eat something I know is dead." There was a grunt from the older man before a reply.

"No, Vinny's cooking." There was a gasp from Sora and a squeal of joy from Yuffie, who was behind him.

"You're _boyfriend's_ cooking?" the ninja asked. Sora twitched at the use of the word.

"Yes, he is, do you have a problem with that?" Yuffie shook her head vigorously.

"Of course not, Leon learned from him, he should be better than what we usually have, and that's saying a lot."

"Yes, it does," came Demyx's reply. Sora turned to face his brother, who was wrapped around a very content Zexion. "Gourmet food, we should celebrate!"

"Yes, we should," Zexion said into Demyx's ear seductively. "A party of two." There was a bright blush on the blonde's face as Yuffie squealed once again.

"Get a room," came a dark, monotone voice from the doorway. Sora turned to see Vincent, a dark, pale-faced man who liked to wear red. "Just not this one."

"So, what are we eating?" Sora asked to change the subject.

"Ah, Sora, haven't seen you in awhile, still straight?" There was a deep blush on the boy's features. "I guess so. Tonight, we are feasting on roast beef with vegetable and stir-fried shrimp. Does that please my straight and still virgin master?" Another blush adorned Sora.

"Sounds delicious," he replied before making his way out of the kitchen and away from all the gay people and the crazy fan girl.

"Sora!" That was Axel's voice. Was Axel haunting him now? No! Sora turned to the voice to see Axel holding Roxas in a way Sora never thought could happen.

"A-Axel, Rox," Sora stuttered.

"Hey Sora, what's wrong? Why are you so red?" Roxas asked.

"It's nothing," Sora replied. "No worries."

"You don't feel to good, do you?"

"I feel fine."

"Sora's sick?" came Aerith's worried voice.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"But you're all red!" Sora saw a Cheshire smile on Axel's face.

"I'm fine, I swear, we should all be getting ready to eat," Sora informed.

"We should," Aerith agreed. "You boys get ready too."

"Aw, but we were getting to the good part!" Aerith shook her head as she walked away towards the kitchen. Sora went into the opposite direction, past Roxas and Axel, and to his room, upstairs. "Sora, you should join us sometime!" came Axel's voice. Sora's blush now seemed permanent.

"Ah, shut it."

* * *

**Review, you know you're tempted to. Click the button and tell me if I should improve or if you have a good idea that I may steal...**


	5. The Dinner Party

This is an update of The Chocolate Vampire. I know I havn't updated in a while, so here I am! with the short update my computer promised me! I promise I'll make it longer next time!

**Edit: This is a revised version of what I had. I _had _to edit it. **

* * *

Riku shifted from leg to leg, waiting for his Uncle's instructions. He was in the main office where his uncle liked to spend his time when he wasn't at work or eating out with his co-workers. Finally, after the long wait, Sephiroth spoke up.

"So, Riku, how was your first day at your new school? Did you get to see your friend that was here the other day?" The question was so monotone that it was hard for him to believe that his uncle was capable of feelings and love.

"It was, you could say, interesting. Yes, I did get to meet Sora, and I also got to speak with Seifer, from the phone call earlier," Riku replied, trying to imitate Sephiroth's voice.

"Good to hear. Did you make any new friends?" Was the next question. Riku momentarily panicked. Was this a trick question or not?

"Yes, I did. I also saw Selphie. They all are a weird bunch, if I say so myself. Especially Sora, but I actually think you would get along with him best."

"Now do you?" his uncle replied. Riku nodded his head. "Well, that was all I was going to ask today, you may retire."

"Thank you, and good night."

"Same to you." And with the final words said, Riku exited the study quietly.

* * *

"Sora! Earth to Sora!" Sora blinked his eyes opened and mentally slapped himself for falling asleep right before dinner. The one who had called his name was Cid, his uncle. "Awake, eh?"

Sora nodded sleepily before standing up. "Dinner," he muttered.

"Yes, dinner, hurry downstairs so you can save yourself a seat and not hafta share one," and with that, Cid made his way out, leaving Sora to be confused. 'Share a seat?' he asked himself. _'We would we have to share...'_ But then it hit him, Axel and Zexion were also going to be there, and they only had room for one more...

Sora rushed downstairs into the dining room, panting when he saw that there was a misshaped stool that Axel was sitting on. '_Lucky,'_ he thought to himself. _'Really lucky.'_ Sitting down in his normal seat, Sora saw that the food was already out and people were already eating. Following everybody's example, he started to eat too.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, Saix?"

"Ah! Sora! How can I be of service?"

"Save me!"

"What! What's wrong?"

"We're having a family dinner."

"Oh, Sora, it couldn't be that bad, could it?"

"Zexion and Axel are here."

"Well, it isn't that bad, is it?"

"And Vincent, did I mention Vincent?"

"Would you like me to send Xemnas?"

"That would be nice."

"Done."

* * *

Sora came back from the bathroom and sat back down, feeling a little better from his conversation with Saix. Knowing that Xemnas was coming was a relief. Xemnas had always been the business type, never to be distracted by anything. And there was a plus, he was a "homophobe." Sora was good with people like him, all business like, that is. It was also a plus when he had a control over that person.

After finishing off his piece of bread, he reached for another one, but brushed hands with Axel, who was sitting next to him. Sora looked over to see that Axel had an unfinished slice of bread on his plate and rolled his eyes. Pulling his hand back from the awkward position, he perked up at the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Yuffie said with a smile. Sora frowned. '_Why was Yuffie smiling?'_ he asked himself. There was only one possibility, and that was that she had invited someone. Gulping, Sora sunk in his seat a little and twitched. Sighing, he picked his fork up again and stabbed at the shrimp in front of him.

"Sora! Guess who's here!" Yuffie yelled loudly from the front door.

'Please let it be Xemnas. Please let it be Xemnas. Please let it be Xemnas!'

But Sora was disappointed at who he saw, or really, shocked.

"Riku."

* * *

Riku stood in front of the Hikari house five minutes before, staring at Yuffie.

"You want me to what?" he asked. He had been invited to a dinner at the Hikari house by Demyx.

"Just act _really_ chummy with Sora, that's all I'm asking. Please?" Riku looked upon Yuffie's face with slight disgust.

"What do I get out of this?" he asked. Yuffie smiled as she answered.

"A lot more than you'd expect, and some really great food."

"Hn, food is what everything is about, these days," Riku muttered, but he nodded. "Fine, I'll act _chummy_ with Sora."

"Yay! Thanks!" Yuffie squealed as she let Riku into the house.

_'How do you act chummy with someone?'_ Riku asked as he followed the bright and enthusiastic girl. Yuffie led him into a very crowded dining room full of people, but as he was about to introduce himself, the door bell rang again.

"I'll get it!" Sora yelled out as he jumped from his seat. A few minutes later, They were all seated at the table with an extra person that had just arrived. He seamed to remind Riku of Sephiroth, but just slightly.

"Okay, well, everybody! This is Riku, the new kid at our school!" Yuffie introduced. "Riku, this is Cid," she said as she pointed to an old man with blond hair. "Next to him is his boyfriend, Vincent." Riku looked at the dark man brooding next to Cid. Riku nodded to the two and they replied back with their own nod.

"Aerith is the oldest of us all and the most mature," Demyx said, picking up from where his sister left off. He was pointing to soft looking girl sitting on the other side of Cid. "The broody two sitting across from each other is Tifa and Leon. They're twins."

"The boy sitting next to Leon is his boyfriend, Cloud, and in front of him is Axel, Roxas's boyfriend," Yuffie continued. "I'm Yuffie and this is Demyx, my twin. You know Sora and Roxas, the last set of twins. And lastly, that's Xemnas." Riku looked up at the large, intimidating man.

"You work with my uncle, don't you?" he asked Xemnas.

"By the looks of it, you're Seph's nephew, aren't you?" the man asked in a deep voice. Riku nodded slowly, careful not to do anything wrong. He looked at Sora who was sitting next to him. He seemed used to the large man sitting in front of him. "Yes, I used to work with Sephiroth, he was a cruel man, but my new boss is even worse. I mean, he gets a little mad because some new guy had been eying his ex, and bam! He wants us to do something about it." Xemnas shifted his eyes to Sora. "What do you think, Sora?"

"Well," Sora said slowly. "I think that you're just thinking too much about it, there's probably something really good in it for you guys later on, and you'll be happy you did do it." Riku looked at Sora very carefully. There was something off about the boy, something wrong, as if he was annoyed.

Riku sat down in the set next to Sora and scooted his chair closer to the brunette. "So, Sora, did you miss me in the hour that we were separated?" He asked. He could see Yuffie grin from her seat and Xemnas stare at him.

"Dreadfully," Sora replied sarcastically. Using his fork to finish his meal, the brunette twitched every time Riku's hand touched his thigh in an affectionate matter."What are you doing?" He whispered loudly enough for Riku to hear.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Riku asked with feigned shock and innocence. Sora pointed to the hand currently rested on his leg.

"I mean that!" The comment was barely above a whisper, but Riku heard him clearly.

"But it's comfortable!" Riku replied in the same whisper.

"Well, it's uncomfortable for me, so keep your hands to yourself."

"Riku, Sora, what are you two talking about that's so interesting? It's leaving us all in wonder," Axel said from his seat next to Roxas.

"Excuse us," Sora said simply grabbing Riku and leaving the dining room into the hallway that led to the living room.

"What the hell?" Riku asked when they were both away from the crowded room.

"No, I should be the one to ask that. What the hell?" Sora released his grip on Riku and crossed his arms. "How much did Yuffie pay you?"

"No one's paying me anything! Why do you have to assume that?" Riku asked, shocked.

"You're acting too affectionate for your own good. What's the idea?" Sora, in Riku's opinion, looked cute and adorable when mad, but he would never say that out loud. And anyway, wasn't this the guy who beat up people?

"What if I'm the affectionate kind of guy? What if I think you're cute when mad and just wanted to get you riled up to see that adorable face of your's?" Whoops. He wasn't planning to say that.

"What?" Sora asked. "I am not _cute_ when I'm mad!" Sora huffed out, his arms crossed even tighter.

"I beg to differ," Riku replied. '_Wait, where did that come from?' _Riku asked himself.

"Wait, what do you--." But he didn't get any further. It wasn't that he was now processing Riku's words and their true meanings, but that did have a part in it. And it also wasn't that Riku had his body pressed up against his, giving him a deadly amazing kiss. No, wait, it was that last one.

Sora seemed overwhelmed. No, Bewildered. Well, truly, there was no true definition of what the kiss felt like. He just knew he liked it. It wasn't like that time when he had first kissed Kairi.

Kairi.

With that one word, Sora pulled away, taking a step back and covering his mouth with his hands. Riku's eyes were wide, his bright wide, beautiful eyes.

_'No! Stop!' _Sora thought to himself. _'Bad thoughts!' _

"What the hell?" Sora whispered before dashing up the conveniently placed stairs.

* * *

"What the hell indeed," Axel said from behind the door crack. The only people not at the door right now were Aerith, Vincent, Zexion, Leon, and Xemnas.

"So, Xemnas, did Sora invite you?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, he did, and I can understand why. This was all done for him, I'm guessing," Xemnas said, taking a sip from his wine glass.

"Yes, the kids wanted to tell Sora softly that he was gay, but I don't think that's going to happen any time soon. In fact, he's only in the first stage. Denial." There seemed to be a hint of amusement on Xemnas' face at this mention.

"I would love to help my boss out of the closet," he replied, raising his wine glass. Vincent mimicked his action.

"Then cheers."

* * *

"Hey, Riku, whatever you do, don't make Sora mad." Riku turned around to face Tifa.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, first off, you'll get his family, us, really pissed off, and we'll hate you forever. Second, Sora has some friends you wouldn't want to mess with. And last off, try not to piss him off. He gets real sentimental."

_'Heh, sentimental.' _Riku paused and smiled. "Of course. An and your name was Tifa, correct?"

"Yup. Tifa Leonheart."

"But, wait, isn't Sora's last name Hikari?" Riku asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, and Demyx and Yuffie's last name is Lockheart. We all have different last names. We're all adopted. Why?"

"No, just wondering. So don't make Sora mad, got it." Turning around, Riku made his way upstairs, following in Sora's footsteps.

* * *

**Ha! I got this finished! At school!**

**Well, Review!**


	6. Love Bite

**I know it's been a while since I last posted, so I made it longer? I'm not sure how that works. Ah well.**

**I'm alive!**

* * *

Sora was useless as of this moment. He didn't know that such a person as himself could be as useless as he was now.

And it was all because of the silver-haired boy lying on top of him with a tongue shoved down his throat oh-so pleasantly.

It explained a lot.

Several minutes before had Sora in his room alone on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a lost expression when Riku had walked into the room. Not long later, Riku was on the bed and kissing him. End of story.

Which led to Sora's current position now, under Riku. And Sora was _never_ submissive to _anyone._

But the tongue was doing so many amazing things to his mouth, and it left Sora nearly speechless. Nearly.

"Riku!" he choked out around the tongue. The said boy ended the kiss slowly, licking Sora's lips in the process.

"Yes?" he replied to the adorable youth below him. Both Riku's elbows were on either side of Sora's head as his knees were next to the other's thighs.

"What the Hell are you doing?" he spluttered. A smirk slowly made its way on to Riku's lips. He lowered his lips next to Sora's ear and kissed it.

"I was kissing you, dear Sora." There was only a gasp in return from Sora as Riku nipped the offending ear.

"B-but why?" The question was followed with a moan as Riku slowly trailed his lips down Sora's neck. The elder boy kissed the base of the neck before biting into it deeply. Sharp teeth broke the surface of the skin and blood started to poor into Riku's waiting mouth.

Sora would have realized that something was wrong if it weren't for the fact that the mouth sucking his neck dry felt so bloody amazing.

Riku finally stopped feeding off of the brunette and started to lick the bite marks. Finally, he pulled away and let his lips hover over Sora's own.

"And that, Sora, was called feeding." The taller had a smirk on his face, unable to get rid of it.

Sora sobered up before glaring at Riku. "You told me that you didn't need to drink blood to survive!"

A laugh erupted from Riku as he smiled. "I said I didn't need to to survive, but I can take it if I want to. And you, Sora, are irresistible." He leaned down for another kiss, but was violently pushed off of his delicious snack.

A fuming Sora stared at the offending teenager on the floor.

"You should make yourself bloody clear next time you try something like that." The stare that was sent towards Riku made the said boy shiver in fright.

"Xemnas!" Sora yelled loudly, and soon, the large business man was in the room, eying the situation with his keen eyes.

"Yes, boss?" he asked cautiously.

"Riku, here, attacked me, get him the Hell out of here." The words were harsh and unforgiving; commanding.

Riku stood up on his own and slowly turned around and walked out of Sora's room. After the boy was on the stairs, Xemnas raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What was that all about? Did he really attack you?" The curiosity overwhelmed the worry for his boss. It wasn't everyday that his leader was riled up like this.

"In a sort of manner, yes, he did attack me." A hand rose up to his neck to feel for the spot that Riku had bit him at, but came into contact with nothing.

"You got a love bite," Xemnas stated with slight amusement. "You got mad because he bit you?"

Sora shook his head. "And bite me he did."

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as the birds chirped happily.

That was the first thing that was wrong with the day.

The second was Riku.

The last was Hayner.

Shit. Hayner.

Sora had forgotten all about him and Seifer. Shit.

Running through the halls, the brunette faintly recognized the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He stopped in front of the bathrooms and quickly ducked inside. Pulling his phone out, he checked the screen and cursed.

The name _Xigbar_ flashed across the screen as the phone continued to vibrate. Rolling his eyes, Sora flipped the phone open and put it to his ear.

"What?" he asked. He knew it wasn't the nicest greeting to give to his subordinates, but the mood he was in explained it all.

"_You wouldn't believe what I found out today!"_ the man on the other line excitedly spoke.

"And what's so important that you have to bother me at school?" the younger asked.

"_I was just challenged to a gang war by the gang Heartless. Could you believe that? They want to fight us! They have no idea who we are though! They think we're a threat to they're territory, so they're fighting us!" _

Sora rolled his eyes again at the childish antics of Xigbar. "Did you agree?" he asked in his bossy voice.

"_Yeah, they even set up a time and everything! We have to meet up now if we want to plan a fight, though. They told me tonight at Warehouse 54. At five, actually." _

Sora mulled over the information carefully and finally concluded with a smile. "Let's meet now at the office."

* * *

Sora's mood from the morning change dramatically when he walked into his class. This one also happened to have Riku in it, but he didn't mind.

"Mr. Hikari, I would like to see your pass for being late, please," the teacher asked of him as he walked in.

The smile on Sora's face didn't disappear at the teacher's words, though. Picking his bag up from where Roxas had put it down for him, he walked back to the front.

"Roxas," he called out to his twin. "Let's go." The blonde twin made no argument as to where they were going, for he knew already.

"Sora! Roxas! Both of you get back here immediately!" the teacher called out desperately, but she was horribly ignored.

The two walked out of the classroom and slowly made their way to their brother's class next. Without knocking on the door, Sora opened it.

"Sorry, Lax, but we need you, Dem, and Zexion. Dismissed for the rest of class." The big, burly man at the teacher's desk looked up and nodded. Standing up, he motioned for Zexion and Demyx to follow him and they left.

When all five were out in the hallway, Sora stopped to look at his team so far. "Lax, call Saix and tell him to make his way up to the office." Laxaeus nodded and pulled his phone out. "Rox, make a call to Luxord and tell him to drag his ass down here to the office." Finally, he turned to Demyx and Zexion. "Dem, go get Larxene. Zexion, go get Marluxia."

When Demyx and Zexion was gone, Roxas followed up on them. "Luxord's on his way, anyone else?" he asked.

"Go get Axel."

The blonde twin nodded and hurried off. "Lax." he called out to the tall man when he was finished. "Go to Vexen's office and get him. He shouldn't have a class now, so you won't be interrupting anything."

The Laxaeus nodded and walked down the halls. Sora sighed in relief and let his tense body relax. Pulling his phone out, he called Xemnas.

"_Hello?" _

"Xemnas," Sora said in greeting.

"_Is something the matter, boss?" _

Sora shook his head, but remembered that the man couldn't see him. "Actually, I need you to make it down to the office. Immediately." Without further ado, he hung up.

Turning around, he briskly walked off to the office.

* * *

Xaldin stared pointedly at the people who had just waltzed into his office uninvited. All twelve of them. They were all members of the gang that he was also a part of, but that didn't give them an excuse to burst in here unannounced.

Then Sora walked in.

Oh, that made sense. Xaldin sighed and put his head in his hands as he stared down at his planner. According to the planner, he had to attend a board meeting at the near end of school, but with Sora here, that changed everything.

Sora smiled at the principal of Destiny High and greeted him. "Xaldin."

"Boss," Xaldin said in reply. It was known to all the older members of the gang to call Sora 'boss,' but the younger ones didn't do such and just called him by his name, and it angered Xaldin. But Sora didn't mind.

Standing up, Xaldin moved towards the crowd and stood nex to Xemnas and Saix.

"Wonderful that you all could make it," the small brunette said as he sat atop of Xaldin's desk. "Not that you had much of a choice. But we're not going to go into that. I've gathered you all here today to tell you that we have been formally invited to kick ass."

Axel and Demyx both 'whooped' from their position as Xigbar nodded.

"A fight?" Zexion asked a little confused. "With who?"

"The Heartless," Xigbar said before Sora could say anything.

"Yes, Heartless. Today at five at Warehouse 54. We must all be pumped about this, so I advise we go and," Sora paused for a few seconds before his eyes gleamed. "I suggest we go warm-up."

* * *

Staring at the lamppost wasn't helping much with his hunger, but he really didn't have a choice. Sora was always on his mind and he couldn't do anything about it. The air was slightly cool, but the night was still warm with the mix of summer in the air.

But then again, it was always summer on the islands.

Riku closed his eyes and let his mind slip away into the dark reaches of his mind. There may have been many thoughts going about in his head, but it could on;y be summed up by one word.

Sora. Which left him with his problem from earlier. He was hungry.

Riku's eyes shot open when he heard the faint sounds of crashing and shouting. Even some laughter? He couldn't tell from where he was sitting on the ground across from the lamp post, but he would be damned if he couldn't tell that it was trouble.

Sighing, he sat up and made ready to get up before he was shoved down by a rather large brute.

"Ow," he muttered without much thought. It was his first instinct when something or someone hit him, no matter the amount of pain.

"Hey, Lax, I think you may have fallen on somebody!" a bright voice said with laughter laced in it.

_'Wait, I know that voice,'_ Riku thought to himself as he lay helpless on the ground. _'But why can't I tell who it is?'_

The thought was soon washed out of his head when someone else spoke up. "Demyx, go help Laxaeus up. Don't laugh at him." This next voice was unfamiliar to Riku, but it did answer the question of the first speaker. Demyx.

Riku felt the weight of the man, Laxaeus, disappear. A great sense of relief washed over him as he realized that he would live another day.

"Oh my God! It's Riku!" That was unmistakably Demyx. No joke.

Riku looked up and forced a smile onto his face when he saw the blonde. Behind the blonde stood an odd assortment of people ranging from Axel to Roxas to their gym teacher to Sora to—

Wait. Sora?

Riku did a double take on the boy and felt his whole world fall around him as he saw a smiling, but equally surprised, teen look back at him. Was it odd that he would think of this one phrase now?

_Speak of the Devil._

But it didn't make sense. Sora didn't seem like he would be the evil sort. He seemed like an innocent high schooler who made everyone smile.

But nothing made sense to Riku anymore. He didn't care if Cows were to fly now.

"Hey," Riku finally said in an effort to stop from being confused. His hand went into his pocket and found the comforting relief of a small chess piece. Was Sora still mad at him for leeching some of his blood? Did he even remember that?

Taking the chess piece out, he quickly used his odd power to change the piece into chocolate, his eyes watching Sora the whole time.

The fear in the eyes when Riku put his hand in his pocket changed into delight when he saw what he took out. Smiling even more, Sora ran over to the older boy and held out his hand for the chocolate.

Without hesitation, Riku dropped the piece into the outstretched hand, ruffling the bush of brunette as the boy ate his prize.

"Hey, Riku," Sora got out as he nibbled on the piece. "Whatcha doing out here?" he asked.

Riku really didn't have an answer for that question. He himself didn't know why he was out here.

Shrugging his shoulders, Riku replied. "To get some air." And it was true. Well, as true as it could have gotten. "I was stuffed inside the house and decided that some exercise would do me good."

There was a snort from the crowd and Riku believed it may have come from their gym teacher.

"You?" he asked the boy who had finished eating his chocolate. Riku reached his hand again into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. Hiding it from the crowd casually, he turned it into a piece of chocolate and handed it to Sora.

"My friends and I were out for a walk. An outing, you could say. Let me introduce you!" The brunette seemed eager to show off Riku to his friends, but Riku doubted that he would tell anyone about _that_.

Walking over to his group, Sora turned and started to introduce the people. "This is Laxaeus." It was the brute man from before. From a distance, Riku could tell that this man wasn't just big, but strong. He had broad shoulders and orange-red hair.

"Sorry for falling on you," the man said in his deep, but soft, voice.

"'S okay," Riku said in acceptance.

"You already know Demyx and Zexion. Axel and Roxas are a given too!" Sora moved down to where his gym teacher was standing. "This is our gym teacher Saix, but you already knew that. You've also already met Xemnas."

Nodding, Riku recalled Xemnas from dinner last night. He was the one Sora had called up after their little, well, he liked to call it an incident. Hopefully one that would repeat itself soon.

"The girl is Larxene, tough but kind." At these words, Sora received a punch to the shoulder, but only brushed it off. "The pink one is Marluxia. He is a guy, and yes, he is gay." Marluxia didn't seem to be offended by what Sora had said and only went on to smile. Was that a wink? "Vexen is our mad scientist and Xaldin is our—," Sora stopped here and blinked. "Lets just say he's the man to go to when you're in a pickle." The tough man with the dreadlocks shrugged his shoulders.

"Xigbar is our information man. Knows his ropes around the joint." The pirate looking man just waved. "And Luxord is our head man. He's also an information gatherer. Useless other than that, both of them."

The group chuckled at the comment, seemingly fit that Sora was leading them.

"And now you, Riku, are going to accompany me home without the interruption of my friends. Understand?" The question wasn't directed towards Riku, but rather everyone else.

"Boss," Xemnas muttered as he stepped forward protectively, but Sora only glared at him.

"Understood?" he repeated. Everyone else nodded as they walked forward, leaving Riku and Sora.

Riku looked at Sora with a smile and laughed. "We need to talk?" he guessed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm not sure when I'll next update. Soon, hopefully. **

**Review!  
**


End file.
